Drabbles
by Azalee
Summary: Série de oneshots beaucoup trop courts pour être postés tout seuls.
1. Cauchemars

_"Tu me plais bien... N'hésite pas, Anna, je suis là."_

Il attrapa son poignet lorsqu'elle essaya de le gifler, la plaqua contre le mur de pierre, se pencha sur elle avec cette expression soudain si sérieuse et terrifiante, puis se recula brusquement et elle réessaya de le gifler et il rattrapa son poignet, et encore, encore et encore.

_"Pas mal... Il faut bien ce caractère pour épouser un Asakura."_

Et encore il dévia sa gifle, et encore il la plaqua contre la roche, et encore il se pencha sur elle, et elle fut soudain prise d'une terreur maladive à la simple vue de son visage.

_"Tu me plais encore plus... Tu es digne d'être l'épouse du Shaman King..."_

Et cette fois elle n'avait pas assez de courage, de contrôle sur elle-même pour se redresser et lui flanquer une gifle avec l'autre main. Cette fois les lèvres du démon Asakura s'étirèrent en un sourire maléfique et elle sentit ce sourire contre sa bouche, elle sentit son désir, elle réalisa à quel point il était terriblement délibéré et sérieux dans son insinuation.

Parce qu'il la disait digne d'être épouse du Shaman King.

Et parce que si Yoh ne l'en empêchait pas, il _serait_ Shaman King.

Et elle sentit soudain que sa vie et ses rêves pouvaient être détruits d'un simple mouvement, celui de la main d'Hao mettant le feu à Yoh, consumant son descendant et adversaire en même temps que l'amour et l'espoir d'Anna.

Alors elle poussa un hurlement et se réveilla en sueur dans son lit de l'auberge du village pache pour voir Yoh pousser la porte un instant plus tard, une chandelle à la main et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Et elle étouffa ses pleurs contre sa poitrine nue en même temps que son rire en réalisant soudain sa stupidité. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de Hao.

Parce que Yoh le vaincrait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Tout à Msieur Takei et co. Je voudrais bien avoir Hao par contre... Mais chuis pas la seule, tout le monde adore Hao. (regard noir aux Hao-haters, si seulement il en existe) Si. Vous savez que vous l'adorez. Pas moyen de ne pas être dingue du plus sexy psychopathe pyromane jamais vu depuis le Big Bang._ 'Taaain_, vous foutez pas de moi, même Anna aime Hao!!A part ça, vi, j'ai triché avec les phrases; "Pas mal, il faut bien ce caractère blab bla bla" est en fait dit juste avant qu'il ne déclare qu'Anna lui plaît bien et qu'il lui montre le chemin; en tous cas dans le manga. 


	2. Trop Tard

Tadadaaam... Non, ce n'est pas une suite, c'est un autre one-shot ultra-court et ultra-zarb, mais qui n'a absolument plus rien à voir... Je suis plus forte pour les one-shots du genre (en anglais ils appellent ça des "drabbles", et j'aime bien le mot, donc là) que pour les fics à plusieurs chapitres, et j'ai pas mal de drabbles en réserve; comme ils sont vraiment trop courts pour les poster tous seuls, je les regroupe ici n-n

Et je sens que je vais me faire trucider par certains amateurs(-trices) de Cauchemars...

-------------------------------------------

_"Je t'aime."_

Silence.

"C'est trop tard, c'est ça?"

Silence.

"Je sais bien... j'aurais dû le dire avant... seulement avant je n'en avais pas besoin..."

Et toujours le silence...

"... avant... je ne risquais pas de te perdre..."

---

Quand elle m'a dit ça, je ne lui ai pas répondu. Alors elle m'a foutu dehors.

Mais vous auriez pu, vous, regarder en face Kyôyama Anna qui vient de vous admettre son amour pour vous pour la première fois, et lui dire que ce n'est pas réciproque?

Vous auriez pu lui dire que vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance maintenant?

Vous auriez pu lui dire que vous êtes amoureux d'un autre garçon et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance depuis le _début_?

Moi, je n'ai pas pu.

-------------------------------------------

Ça se voit que j'étais encore une fois dans ma période je-hais-Anna-et-le-Yona-le-yaoi-est-tellement-mieux quand j'ai écrit ça? n---n

Tsunami: Oui -.-U Vachement, même.

Merci n.n

Ah, et si le compteur de ffnet déconne pas trop, la fic fait tout pile 100 mots, w00t. Et sa grande soeur (oui, sister-fic... je sais, c'est nul -.-U) est dans le "chapitre" suivant.


	3. Plic

_Plic._

Le bas de mon pantalon est trempé. Mes pieds sont trempés. Le bout de mes cheveux est trempé aussi.

Je suis heureux d'avoir emmené un parapluie, tiens.

_Plic._

Mes pieds sont glacés, je devrais enlever mes chaussettes, mais j'en ferais quoi?

La pluie tape sur mon parapluie.

J'ai froid.

_Plic._

Il doit avoir froid aussi, lui. Et il n'a pas de parapluie.

_Plic._

Depuis quand je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un roulé en boule contre un mur suintant, son pantalon imbibé jusqu'au genou de l'eau qui recouvre le trottoir et donne l'impression de marcher sur un lac, ses cheveux collés dans ses yeux, ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et complètement trempé d'eau de pluie?

Depuis que c'est mon petit frère.

_Plic._

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Il relève la tête et me sourit. L'eau ruisselle sur son visage.

_Plic._

- Toi.

_Plic._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Il sourit encore, mais un sourire fatigué. Une main se lève laborieusement pour écarter ses cheveux de ses yeux.

- Anna m'a foutu dehors.

Il sourit toujours.

_Plic._

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissent, avant de se remonter à la hâte en un autre sourire plus crispé.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et j'ai pas répondu.

_Plic._

- Tu aurais dû.

- J'ai horreur de mentir.

_Plic._

Silence.

_Plic._

Je me rapproche un peu. Ses paupières sont lourdes et les torrents de pluie dévalent des traces mauves sous ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps, exactement?

Il bâille, sa main glisse de son front à sa bouche pour la couvrir et ses cheveux retombent aussitôt dans ses yeux mi-clos.

- Deux, trois nuits, je pense... plus si tu comptes les sommeils agités...

_Plic._

- Tu pleures?

_Plic._

- Non.

_Plic._

- Je croyais que tu avais horreur de mentir.

_Plic._

_Plic._

- Je... ne pleure plus...

_Plic._

_Plic._

- Je... t'attendais...

_Plic._

- ... Pourquoi?...

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Mais j'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

Je souris.

_Plic._

Le parapluie trempé traîne par terre, seulement à moitié replié. La toile trempée fait des plis lourds en s'aplatissant sur le trottoir trempé. Lui aussi est trempé. Et moi aussi. Et mes cheveux de même.

Mais sentir mon petit frère adoré recroquevillé entre mes bras, recommençant à pleurer contre ma poitrine et se laissant bercer comme un enfant, vaut bien la peine d'avoir les cheveux humides pour toute la soirée.

------------------------

Mares: KAWAII!!!

Aza: MIGNON!!!

Tsunami: Elles deviennent de pire en pire...

Mares: (dans le fond) LEMONNN!!!

Raaaaaaah... Vi, je sais, ça n'avait absolument pas de queue ni de tête.

Mais c'était le but. n.n

A part ça, vi, ça re-était Yoh et Hao, Hao étant celui au POV et parapluie et Yoh celui roulé en boule sur le trottoir parqu'Anna l'a foutu dehors, mais je pense que vous aviez pu comprendre là.

Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Anna de déclarer soudain son amour? Qu'est-ce que Hao fichait en ville avec un parapluie? Qu'est-ce que Yoh fichait assis sur le trottoir sous la pluie? Pourquoi la pluie fait plic alors qu'il pleut à verse? J'en sais rien mais c'est comme ça n.n Aaah, c'est ça les pouvoirs des auteurs de fics... on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut... /sourire niais et heureux/

Et ffnet m'a dit que la fic faisait 300 mots, mais je le crois pas trop... Il a pas l'air de compter les "plic", parce que c'est entouré des caractères pour mettre en italique... chais pas, c'est bizarre. /s'en fout un peu/


	4. Tu Sais Quoi? Je Veux Meme Pas Savoir

**Warning:** N'import' nawak, et j'aime pas les disclaimers et le formatting de ffnet.

oxoxoxo

- J'ai faim.

- Mange.

- Elles ont fermé la porte de la cuisine.

- Ouvre-la.

- ... A clé.

- Demande-leur d'ouvrir.

- Elles écoutent pas.

- Tape sur la porte.

- Elles écoutent pas, j'te dis.

- Tape fort et longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elles en aient marre.

- ... T'en auras marre avant et c'est encore moi qui écoperai.

- ...

- ...?

- ... Tu connais le mot écoper?

- Chuis vexé, là.

- C'est normal.

- ...

- ...

- J'ai toujours faim.

- Laisse-moi tranquille et attends sagement qu'elles apportent le dîner.

- ...

- ...

- ... Tu sais quoi.?

- Non mais ça va pas durer.

- Je crois pas qu'elles vont apporter le dîner bientôt.

- ...

- ...

- ... Tu sais quoi.?

- Non mais vas-y toujours.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta dernière phrase fût correcte, mais... je pense que t'as raison.

- ...

- ...

- ... Si elles font pas le dîner, elles font quoi à ton avis?

- Tu sais quoi.?

- Nan mais vas-y.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Ou vraiment pas, au choix.

- ...

- ...

- ... Tu sais quoi.?

- Non.

- ... J'ai pas envie de le savoir non plus.

oxoxoxo

Mdrrrrrrrrrr. Au départ c'était Ren et Horo parlant de Pirika et Tamao, mais ça peut être n'importe lesquels des gens de Hao parlant de deux des filles de la Hana-gumi, ou n'importe qui de la bande à Yoh parlant de Tamao et Jun ou Anna. (Parce que perso je vois pas trop Anna et Jun faisant la cuisine avec Tamao paressant dans le living...) En tous cas, me suis bien marrée et ça m'a pas pris deux minutes à écrire n-n


	5. Admiration

Je viens de réaliser que ce couple-ci n'est pas plus justifié que HoroxTamao et RenxPirika contre lesquels je proteste tout le temps parce qu'ils ne se parlent pas une fois... argh -.- nafout', la différence c'est que j'aime ce coupling-là n.n

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et me détournai pour le cacher, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention de toutes façons.

Elle passa devant moi sans sembler me voir, ses chaussettes amortissant le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle courait vers son frère, son joli visage déformé en une moue boudeuse et réprobatrice.

— Onii-chan, je te l'ai dit cent fois...

— "Mets au moins une veste avant d'aller te rouler dans la neige", je sais, soeurette, grogna-t-il.

La fin de sa phrase fut presque étouffée par un éternuement assez spectaculaire, mais je pus tout de même comprendre les derniers mots. Le Chinois qui soutenait le "malade" eut un reniflement amusé et dédaigneux et le laissa tomber dans le canapé. L'autre cligna des yeux en voyant ceux de sa soeur s'étrécir.

— Rennnnnneuh, me laisse pas tombeeeer... supplia-t-il.

— Assume, marmonna Ren en se versant un verre de lait.

NOOOOON!

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour retenir un rire; Ren me jeta un coup d'oeil, mais dût croire que je rougissais (encore), car il se retourna ensuite pour regarder son équipier se faire pousser à l'étage à coup de pieds, et ricana. Moi, je la regardai.

Même en train de martyriser son frère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Sa mimique frustrée - les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés - lui allait bizarrement bien, ce qui n'était pas exactement bon signe.

Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle en semblant dégager une aura de fureur, avec un air presque théâtral que j'admirais également. J'admirais tout en elle, la façon dont elle n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions, la détermination qu'elle mettait à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, le peu d'importance que les gens autour avaient pour elle lorsqu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle le disait, et fort. Si elle voulait une jupe azur, elle en aurait une azur, pas une turquoise parce que ça il en restait et pour en avoir une azur il faudrait la commander et ce serait long. Si son frère s'était encore mal conduit, elle le remettait en place, peu importe le nombre de gens qui regardaient avec amusement et se moquaient plus ou moins gentiment de la "scène de ménage". Si elle décidait que trop de gens m'ignoraient, elle se levait de table au beau milieu du petit déjeuner pour venir me serrer dans ses bras, parce que j'en avais besoin, et rien à faire du reste du groupe qui riait en montrant mon visage rouge du doigt. Rien à faire non plus de son frère furieux, elle l'enverrait s'entraîner à coups de pieds s'il devenait trop ennuyeux.

En fait, ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, c'était surtout qu'elle se rendait compte de ma présence, elle réalisait que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. Alors elle essayait de compenser.

Et rien à faire non plus du fait qu'on était toutes les deux des filles.

Encore une chose que j'admirais chez elle: l'opinion des autres n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle si _elle _considérait que c'était bien.

Je l'entendis descendre l'escalier; son frère devait être resté dans sa chambre, comme elle le lui avait probablement ordonné en lui fourrant un thermomètre dans la gorge.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et ses pas étouffés s'approcher de moi par-derrière. Je déposai ma cuillère en bois et fermai les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je sentis les deux bras familiers passer autour de moi et son menton se poser sur mon épaule, et je me laissai légèrement aller contre elle en souriant.

— Kess tu fais?

— A manger.

— Mais quoi?

Je soulevai le couvercle d'une des casseroles; elle ne regarda même pas, elle plissa juste le nez en faisant quelques commentaires sur l'odeur. Elle avait l'air de bien aimer ma cuisine, mais elle faisait toujours la grimace et des commentaires désobligeants quand je préparais des plats qui n'étaient pas typiquement japonais. Au contraire de son frère, elle tenait absolument à ce que ce qu'elle mangeait ait bon goût. Et ce qu'elle voulait, elle finissait toujours par l'avoir, comme je l'ai dit.

— Tu peux pas faire des boulettes de riz à la place?

Je ris.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voulais du shôjo-ai en français /hausse les épaules/

Tsunami: Tu veux ma mort, toi?

n.n si tu veux n.n

C'était donc PirikaxTamao, même si je ne pense pas que c'était trop clair... Je fais vraiment des trucs courts et pas clairs -.-U et j'arrive jamais à ce que je veux -.-U en plus j'invente totalement le caractère de Piri-chan... Enfin, enfin...

Mares: pffff...

Azalée: huh?

Mares: PirikaxTamao... tu peux contracter en PITA! XD

Pita (mon ordi souligne en rouge, donc pas du tout sûre de l'orthographe, je crois qu'il y a un H quelque part, puis toutes façons c'est un mot arabe je crois) : sorte de pain rond qu'on fourre de viande, salade, etc... on rajoute aussi de la sauce, souvent; on peut acheter ça dans n'importe quelle snack/baraque à frites ici, mais la Belgique est un pays particulier... n.nU

Ma': XD

Aza-.-U


	6. Réflexions

Pour répondre à la question de Kataomoi, Oceana-666 et Sen Chizu et au "message subliminal" de Fisou... Le troisième chapitre d'"Intéressante Entrevue" est en bonne voie n-n En fait, il est presque terminé, mais vu qu'il ne s'y passe vraiment pas grand-chose je le retouche encore un peu. "Recette miracle gna gna gna", par contre, est un one-shot et le restera. Gomeenn /va s'cacher/

/jette un coup d'oeil prudent alentour avant de revenir/ En fait, je referai peut-être (probablement...) du HaoxJeanne, mais plus du tout dans le même style. Je fais de l'angst moi maintenant, médème n-n En tous cas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de continuer Recette machin. Pardon.

Et maintenant, place à mon dernier drabble! n-n (faut encore que je décide si drabble est un nom masculin ou féminin...)

**Warnings:** Léger shônen-ai et zarbité totale. Jvous ai prévenus. n-n

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je me lève parfois, la nuit, et en pyjama, pieds nus, je traverse la chambre pour aller appuyer mon front au tien. Parfois je pose aussi ma main contre la tienne, j'étire mes doigts contre les tiens, et je regarde dans tes yeux grands ouverts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu es toujours glacé, et tes yeux ont l'air vide.

Mais tu es vivant, tu me regardes quand je te regarde, tu me souris quand je te souris, tu te rapproches quand je m'approche de toi, mais tu es toujours glacé quand je me colle contre toi. Ça ne te va pas d'être glacé.

Souvent, tu es tellement glacé que je frissonne, alors j'arrête de tenter inutilement de te réchauffer et je retourne me blottir sous mes couvertures toutes chaudes, pendant que tu pars aussi te recoucher, sans rien dire.

C'est ma vie, c'est ta vie. C'est notre vie. Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi.

oxo

Elle nous a vus. Elle ne veut pas que je me rapproche de toi comme ça. Pourquoi? On ne fait rien de mal, pourtant... Tu me rassures, je te réchauffe, et on retourne dormir. On ne fait rien de mal...

Pourquoi croient-ils tous que tout ce qui a rapport avec toi, est automatiquement mal? Je te connais mieux qu'eux, non?

Moi, je m'en fous, je retourne me coller contre toi presque chaque nuit, et tu ne parles pas d'elle. Tu ne parles jamais de toutes façons, et moi non plus. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne penses même pas à elle, que tu oublies totalement son interdiction pendant quelques minutes, et que ce n'est que lorsque je me relève pour retourner dans mon lit que tu t'en souviens, et alors c'est trop tard.

Moi aussi, j'oublie toujours pendant ces moments-là.

oxo

Elle l'a dit à tout le monde, je le sais. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Un soir, Manta est resté dormir et elle a fait installer son fûton dans ma chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, tu te souviens? Mais toi tu ne l'as pas regardé, tu as continué à faire comme si de rien n'était, sauf quand moi, je t'ai regardé. Tu m'as regardé en retour à ce moment-là, et quand je t'ai souri tu m'as souri aussi.

Mais même Manta ne te fais pas confiance, je l'ai vu sur son visage juste après.

Elle dit que tu n'as pas le droit, que _je_ n'ai pas le droit, et qu'elle te fera sortir de là. Mais je ne veux pas, et elle n'ose pas encore me faire ça. Au moins, elle a compris à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne veux que toi, je veux juste que tu restes toujours là, avec moi, pour moi, toujours. Que tu ne partes jamais.

J'ai cru que tu étais parti, avant; puis je t'ai vu dans ma chambre et tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souris, et tout allait bien de nouveau. Je suis à nouveau heureux maintenant, parce que tu es là, et parce que tu ne partiras jamais.

oxo

Elle a voulu t'emmener. Pourquoi croit-elle que tu veux me faire du mal? Tu voulais rester autant que moi, elle l'a bien vu! Tu t'es débattu aussi fort que moi, et quand elle t'a finalement lâché tu es revenu te coller à moi. Tu n'essayes jamais rien, tu ne cherches jamais à me faire quoi que ce soit, tu es juste _là_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre?

Elle dit que "ça" n'est pas bon pour moi, que c'est pour mon bien qu'il faut que tu partes.

Mais quand tu n'étais pas là, j'avais l'impression que je ne serais plus là non plus. Je croyais que tu étais mort, et je voulais mourir aussi. Si elle t'emmène, elle m'emmènera avec toi. Si tu pars, je partirai moi aussi.

Si tu n'es pas là, je meurs.

oxo

Tu n'es plus là. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Elle a juste... elle t'a frappé, et tu as volé en éclat devant moi. Tu as disparu, d'un coup. Tu étais là, et puis l'instant d'après tu n'étais plus là.

Mais tu lui a fait mal, au moins. Elle a grincé des dents et sa main était pleine de sang; Manta courait autour d'elle en criant et Tamao pleurait dans la cuisine.

Moi aussi, je pleurais.

Je pleure toujours.

oxo

Je t'ai retrouvé. Tu es partout, partout, partout, il y a des centaines de toi dans notre chambre. Je n'ai qu'à me pencher pour ramasser des dizaines de toi et te tenir dans mes mains, et quand je te souris tu me souris toujours. Ça ne fait pas mal d'être aussi nombreux?

oxo

Tu m'as fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je t'ai pris dans ma main et soudain je saignais et j'avais mal.

Elle s'est occupée de ma main. Elle a dit qu'elle le savait, que c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, que maintenant je dois t'oublier et ne plus essayer de te retrouver.

Mais même si ça fait mal, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu as crié avec moi quand je me suis fait mal, et d'ailleurs tu as eu mal aussi. Tu as aussi une main bandée maintenant.

oxo

Elle t'a emmené. Elle est venue en poussant Tamao devant elle et en traînant Manta derrière, et avec leur aide elle t'a ramassé, tous les toi qui étaient sur le sol de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait de toi, Ryû m'a empêché de la suivre.

Tu n'es de nouveau plus là.

oxo

Je suis sorti, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle t'a cassé.

Et je t'ai retrouvé. Tu es partout, partout, je n'ai qu'à regarder par la fenêtre pour te voir. Quand je vais en ville tu marches à côté de moi, quand je saute dans les flaques de pluie tu me rattrapes, quand je vais à la rivière tu nages autour de moi. Tu es partout, partout, et elle n'arrivera plus à te prendre à moi.

oxo

Elle t'a tué. Elle a dit que tu n'étais qu'un stupide miroir, que tu n'es que de stupides reflets, et maintenant je ne te retrouve plus. Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, je me vois, moi. Tu es moi, mais ce n'est pas toi que je vois... c'est moi...

Finalement, tu étais parti depuis le début.

Alors, je n'ai qu'à aller te rejoindre, non?

Sauf que tu n'as jamais été là, et si je te retrouve après être parti... tu ne seras pas là non plus, pas pour moi en tous cas.

oxo

J'arrive encore à te voir, parfois, une fraction de seconde avant de me voir moi. Tu es là un instant, et puis tu m'abandonnes à nouveau.

Je te déteste.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Moi : Yoh

Toi : Hao

Elle : Anna

Qui avait compris que "toi", c'était pas vraiment Hao mais en fait le reflet de Yoh?

Bien zarb, hu? n-n J'écoute trop _Breathe No More_ de Evanescence en boucle, ces derniers temps... "J'ai regardé dans le miroir si longtemps, que j'en suis venu(e) à croire que mon âme est de l'autre côté." J'en ferai probablement une songfic un jour, a m'inspire trop.

Sinon, ouaip, jeu de mot pour le titre. La réflexion-pensée, et la réflexion-miroir.

Tsunami: Ooh, c'que c'est profond -.- Mais d'après le dico un reflet et une réflexion c'est pas la même chose, na.

Aza: Tiens, t'es toujours en vie toi? O.o

Tsun': Tiens, c'que c'est gentil, aussi -.-

Mares: n-n /tend sa corde favorite à Tsun'/

Tsun': -.-U Sadique. /fait un noeud coulant komem/

Mares: Merci n-n /met une chaise en-dessous du lustre/


	7. Tête de Mule

**Warnings:** Toujours léger shônen-ai, lol. Très léger, mais mignontude komem. Et OOC. (Out Of Character, comportement bizarre et déplacé pour le personnage)

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

— Lâche-moi, toi!

HoroHoro retint un rire moqueur et éloigna le thermomètre du Chinois fulminant.

— Je ne suis _pas_ malade! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Horo éclata finalement de rire et évita avec aisance la main de Ren, qu'il agrippa ensuite avec cette même facilité.

— Bien sûr que si, tu es malade, Ren, rigola-t-il. Sinon, je n'aurais même pas été capable d'effleurer ton poignet, alors que là c'est toi qui n'arrives pas à te dégager.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Ren ne l'admettrait jamais à personne. Il remua son bras dans tous les sens, mais la poigne de l'Aïnou hilare ne se desserra pas d'un millimètre. Au contraire, Horo tira son chef d'équipe un peu plus près, et lui fourra le thermomètre dans la bouche.

— Hmhmghmffmwh!

— Reste tranquille, andouille, soupira Horo.

— C'est dingue, vous avez échangé vos rôles, fit remarquer la tête de Chocolove se glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

— Ferme-la, toi, marmonna Ren en tentant de recracher le thermomètre, mais Horo le tenait fermement enfoncé dans sa bouche.

— Arrête de t'agiter, grogna l'Aïnou en lui tapant légèrement la tête.

— Non, mais c'est vrai, répéta Choco. Normalement c'est Ren qui doit s'occuper de toi et qui te tape sur la tête.

Le thermomètre biipa et Horo le récupéra à contrecoeur.

— 39°, lâcha-t-il.

— Ren, tu es _mort_, arrête de faire le Horo et repose-toi, sourit Chocolove.

HoroHoro lui envoya un regard noir qui aurait aussi dû appartenir à Ren, et alla claquer la porte au et _sur_ le nez de Chocolove.

Ren grogna et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers, les sourcils froncés et un air de sale gamin têtu sur la figure. Horo rit encore une fois.

— Je suis _pas_ malade.

— Mais non, mais non, abandonna Horo. Bois la soupe de Pirika quand même.

— Tu rigoles? lâcha Ren avec un coup d'oeil à dite soupe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis dedans, des scarabées en poudre? du papier mâché?

Horo sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tendant les bras pour prendre le bol sur la table de nuit.

— De la bave de crapaud? Du crocodile en tranches?

— De la cervelle de chien bouillie, répondit tranquillement Horo en lui présentant la cuillère.

Ren lui jeta un regard noir et soupçonneux, mais il ouvrit la bouche quand même et avala sans faire trop d'histoires.

— Je suis pas un bébé, par contre, je peux me nourrir moi-même, dit-il tout de même vers la cinq ou sixième cuillerée.

— Mais t'es content comme ça, contra Horo avec un grand sourire. Allez, avale, tête de mule.

Ren lui tira la langue.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le truc pratique avec les drabbles, c'est qu'on écrit juste ce qu'on veut; si c'était un one-shot j'aurais dû expliquer pourquoi Ren est malade et faire une conclusion convenable, seulement moi tout ce que je voulais c'était Horo soignant Ren qui veut pas. Donc, contente n-n

Mares: Oui, et c'est **BIIP**ant que t'écrives que ce que tu veux, pask'alors je trouve plus rien à dire /grogne/

Aza: Là tu viens de dire quelque chose, mais à part ça...

Mares: )-P

Au fait, moi j'étais pas malade quand j'ai écrit ça; c'était ma deuxième journée à la maison parce que la veille j'étais malade, mais ce jour-là j'étais _plus_ malade, je _m'ennuyais_. Et donc j'ai sauté sur cette idée quand elle s'est présentée dans ma p'tite cervelle.


	8. Sourire

**Warning:** Spoilers (tome 24, anime n'a rien à voir)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elle tourne la tête et lève les yeux sur lui, ses lèvres pâles toujours closes en une moue déterminée. Elle cligne lentement ses yeux vides et pose sa tasse par terre. Elle ne semble pas effrayée le moins du monde, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne semble jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Ça au moins, ce n'est pas de sa faute, songe-t-il distraitement.

Un drôle de bruit et un cri étouffé à l'autre bout du jardin le font sourire. Le responsable doit encore s'être cassé la figure sur le pied d'un de ses équipiers, qui se trouvait très involontairement et malencontreusement dans son chemin.

Mouais. Qu'on lui permette de douter du total hasard qui a mis ce pied dans le chemin de l'aveugle dix fois en une heure.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête elle aussi lorsque des éclats de voix trahissent une autre dispute de l'équipe, et elle sourit.

L'autre andouille a beau être responsable de son absence de sentiments, c'est tout de même le premier à la refaire sourire, note-t-il, toujours aussi désintéressé. D'accord, c'est lorsque le crétin se fait tabasser qu'elle sourit, mais même.

Elle a perdu ses sentiments il y a trois ans déjà, quand l'idiot a tué son père. Il a perdu les siens aussi, depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelle même plus pourquoi. Mais elle n'est pas comme lui.

Elle aimait son père, et c'est la perte de cet être aimé qui l'a blessée ainsi. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il a cessé de ressentir autre chose que de la haine, mais il est sûr que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Son frère la voit et court vers elle. Elle cligne des yeux à nouveau et le regarde, et il remarque qu'elle sourit toujours. Son grand frère la regarde d'un air stupéfait, et puis il éclate de rire et la soulève dans ses bras, et elle cligne des yeux en reprenant son masque inexpressif. Le garçon rit toujours et la serre contre lui. Elle lui jette un dernier coup d'oeil avant de passer presque distraitement les bras autour de son frère, en réponse.

Alors il fait la moue et descend de son perchoir, pour retourner à sa base et la laisser en paix.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

J'oublie toujours Seyrarm, mais deux de mes amies l'adorent, donc je devais me faire pardonner n-n (t'as vu Roro? n-n) Et Hao s'est insinué dans l'idée de départ dès le début, je ne me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de lui qu'après avoir fini n.nU

Sinon, j'arrive lentement mais sûrement au bout de mon stock de drabbles, là, donc si vous voulez un perso, un couple ou un thème particulier dans la prochaine, demandez dans une review, je sauterai probablement dessus n-n

Azalée: Message subliminal très subtil... -.-

J'essaie de diversifier mes façons de demander encore plus de reviews ;)


	9. Matin blanc

Je sais pas faire de lemon. Mais j'adore faire des mini-bouts de lime et des sous-entendus.

**Warnings:** Lisez les deux phrases précédentes. Et léger OOC, si on veut.

Ah ouiche, et normalement j'aurais posté ça vendredi, mais j'ai actuellement deux copines prêtes à me sauter à la gorge si je n'uploade pas au moins un drabble aujourd'hui, alors... Z'êtes contentes maintenant, Roro et Zaza? Je poste un nouveau drabble et je parle de vous en bonus XP

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna aussitôt dans son lit, les draps glissant sur sa peau pâle et ses yeux vides fixant le mur obstinément. Elle resta un long moment allongée sans rien faire, ajustant machinalement sa respiration avec celle qu'elle entendait dans son dos; puis elle se tira laborieusement hors du lit, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher glacé. Elle traversa lentement la chambre, ses longs cheveux étalés sur le drap blanc drapé sur ses épaules comme un suaire, et s'assit automatiquement à sa coiffeuse, comme tous les matins.

Elle prit la brosse d'argent et la passa dans ses longues mèches en regardant d'un air désabusé son reflet. Derrière la jeune fille pâle aux yeux vides, une autre silhouette était alanguie sur les draps froissés et regardait droit dans les yeux de son reflet.

Elle lui tira la langue dans le miroir, et l'air glacé étouffa son petit rire. Il se leva, les draps chuintèrent doucement et elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il passait négligemment ses bras bronzés en collier autour de son cou. Il enfouit le nez dans ses longs cheveux et respira une bouffée de leur parfum. Elle frissonna.

— Tu as froid, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— _Vous_ avez oublié de refermer la fenêtre hier soir, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Il rit doucement et lui effleura la joue du bout du pouce.

— Aah, Mademoiselle me refuse toujours toute familiarité, on dirait...

Il attrapa doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index et releva son visage, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Il sourit et l'embrassa, mais elle garda les lèvres immobiles et hermétiquement fermées.

— Moins docile qu'hier soir, je vois, observa-t-il en se redressant.

— Plutôt crever, lâcha-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et elle ferma les yeux en s'adossant à sa poitrine nue. Il ne faisait plus si froid que ça, tout d'un coup.

— Va fermer la fenêtre, Hao.

Il sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur ses longs cheveux.

— A vos ordres, Mademoiselle Jeanne.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dire que j'ai fait tout un cinéma à cause des lemons/limes/sous-entendu-de-sexe HaoxJeanne, parce que Jeannette est beaucoup trop jeune... mais j'adore aussi moi -.- Puis Jeanne mature-mais-légèrement-gamine-sur-les-bords déchire.

Mares: ...

... oui?

Mares: Tu. As. Osé. Caser. Mon. Hao. Sama. Avec. Cette. CRUCHE! X.X /yeux en croix rouges de fureur et envie de meurtre/ KILL KILL KIILLL X.X

/se jette sur Mares et l'enferme dans le placard avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte/

Aza: J'aime bien Jeanne, moi n.nU

Moi aussi. Mais elle non.

Donc, voyaaa, c'était le HaoxJeanne pour Sen Chizu et Oceana-666. (Ça finit assez bien pour toi, Sen? n-n?)

Par contre, pour le HoroxRen de Miss Goupil et tsuunami... j'ai déjà écrit tellement de HxR que je n'ai absolument plus aucune idée, donc dites-moi ce que vous voudriez exactement parce que moi je sèche n.nU

Et Katoryu... c'est quoi ce couple ? O.x Franchement, je me demande si j'arriverai jamais à le faire o.X vais essayer mais bon, je promets rien... x.x


	10. Kimono

Tiens, chuis contente de voir que t'es toujours en vie, Drago! n—n J'essaierai peut-être certains des couples que tu m'as proposés, mais ils ne m'inspirent pas trop et je dois m'occuper d'autres fics n.n (J'ai envie d'essayer LysergxJeanne... Mais je ne ferai certainement pas RenxPirika.) Katoryu, j'ai toujours pas commencé ton RyûxSaati... j'ai aucune idée de comment faire, mais je VEUX le faire, c'est bizaare O.o

Mais là, c'est autre chose n—n

**Warnings :** Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont pas aimer le couple. Mais bon, c'est même pas vraiment un couple... Vague inceste quand même (mais vous seriez pas là si vous aimiez pas l'inceste). Aussi, j'ai écris ça en même pas dix minutes, il y a même pas une demi-heure, autrement dit chuis partie d'une traite et j'ai même pas relu. Donc beware.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sa main au départ posée sur son épaule glisse discrètement sur sa peau nue, alors elle tape dessus et il l'enlève en riant. Elle croise les bras d'un air vexé, et ses joues sont rouges, ce qui le fait rire encore plus.

— Nii-saaan... marmonne-t-elle en resserrant ses bras, et le tissu de son kimono glisse encore plus de son épaule.

C'est Kanna-san qui lui a donné ce kimono; en fait, Kanna-san lui a donné _tous_ ses kimono, puisqu'elle ne les porte jamais. Kanna-san déteste les pans qui claquent tout le temps contre ses jambes et les longues manches qui pèsent tellement. Kanna-san préfère de beaucoup ses shorts et ses mini-tops, alors quand elle est arrivée, Kanna-san lui a donné tous ses kimono pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à se mettre. Tous, ce n'est toujours que trois, mais Mari lui a aussi donné une robe et a forcé Matilda à lui prêter une salopette. C'est bizarre, mais Mari l'aime bien, et elle s'est aperçue qu'elle aussi, elle aime bien la petite Italienne aux si longs cheveux. C'est d'ailleurs parce que Mari le lui a demandé qu'elle a finalement laissé ses cheveux pousser.

Ça, et parce que son Nii-san a les cheveux longs et tout le monde adore les cheveux longs de son Nii-san, elle incluse.

Il éclate de rire de nouveau et elle fait mine de lui taper sur la tête, parce qu'il a de nouveau lu dans ses pensées, elle le sait. Mais il attrape son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper, et ses yeux étincellent lorsqu'il les relève pour la regarder en face.

— Remonte ton kimono.

Elle sent ses joues lui brûler tandis qu'il repart dans son hilarité, et elle se dépêche de remonter le tissu sur ses épaules. C'est Kanna-san qui lui a donné ce kimono, et Kanna-san est beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, donc le kimono aussi. Elle resserre rageusement sa ceinture; elle a abandonné l'idée de mettre l'obi et s'est contentée d'une longue et large bande de soie noué autour de sa taille, mais à part tenir le kimono fermé, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Juste quand elle termine son noeud, il tire presque machinalement sur un bout de la ceinture qui se défait aussitôt, et il sourit presque fièrement en levant un bras devant son visage en protection. Elle grince des dents et serre ses petits poings aux doigts fins et aux longs ongles, mais elle ne fait rien — à part recommencer son noeud.

Lorsqu'enfin sa ceinture est prête et que son kimono semble d'accord d'arrêter de glisser tout le temps de ses épaules, elle relève les yeux sur lui car il n'a rien dit depuis un moment.

Il s'est allongé sur le tatami, les jambes repliées et les yeux fixés sur elle; quand elle le regarde, il lui sourit et fait un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle s'approche, et elle obéit. Elle se roule en boule à côté de lui et pose automatiquement sa tête sur sa poitrine, et elle sent ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux pour défaire les noeuds qui y sont revenus. Il a toujours les cheveux plus longs qu'elle, mais lui n'a jamais de noeuds, elle ne sait pas comment il fait.

Il rit encore, doucement, et elle lui tire la langue. Il sourit en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

— Tu es vraiment une fille, Yoh.

— Pas ma faute.

Il rit encore, mais elle s'en fiche.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ouii, bizarre. Pas ma faute, c'est Sen Chizu qui m'a demandé un HaoxYohfille. Elle et Seddy ont commencé une fic à deux sur ce sujet, Yoh changé en fille pour le fun vient loger chez Hao en attendant de redevenir normal (parce qu'il/elle ne veut pas se taper la honte devant ses potes). La fic est pour l'instant uniquement disponible sur la ml francophone de ShamanKing que nous autres yaoïstes avons envahie, mais peut-être qu'une des deux auteuses va décider de la poster ici... l'adresse de la ml en tous cas, c'est http(deux points)(slash)(slash)fr(point)groups(point)yahoo(point)com(slash)group(slash)shamankingfranco(slash) , n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire et dire bonjour n—n (Seddy, Sen... je vous fais de la pub, alors ouvs avez intérêt à vous activer avec cette fic X.X je veux le chapitre 4!) 


	11. Deuil

Petite pause dans ma série de drabbles-sur-commande pour poster un truc que j'ai déjà écrit depuis longtemps et que j'aime particulièrement n.n Le HoroxRen de tsuunami et Miss Goupil est commencé mais ira pas loin j'ai l'impression (è.é), mais par contre je rajouterai ce week-end une suite à mon one-shot HxR "Insomnies" n.n (pub à l'avance, et même pas honte, wé!). Je ferai le AnnaxJeanne de Sen... bientôt, chais pas, faut que je trouve une idée, et Katoryu, désolée mais FRANCHEMENT, le RyûxSaati c'est _bizarre_. Je voulais dire que j'attendrais le tome 26 pour mieux connaitre le caractère de Saati, mais j'ai lu le 26 et on apprend pas grand-chose de plus sur elle... donc beuh. Mais v essayer komem x.x

**Warnings:** Un tout petit peu spoilerifique, et death-fic. Shônen-ai si vous voulez, mais même pas forcément.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le jeune homme était agenouillé devant lui, impassible, le regard fixé sur le sol avec un respect machinal. Il ne savait pas encore ce que son aîné avait à lui dire.

Ses lèvres craquelées s'entrouvrirent pour lui permettre de murmurer trois mots, trois mots qui, il le savait, resteraient à jamais gravés dans la mémoire du plus jeune. Mais il devait les dire; personne ne le ferait à sa place.

Trois mots.

— Il est mort.

Seulement trois mots.

L'adolescent leva brutalement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— P-pardonnez-moi?

Le vieil homme baissa résolument le regard sur sa pipe, incapable de soutenir les yeux écarquillés en face de lui.

— Ton frère. Il est mort, répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence, puis le jeune homme se leva brutalement dans un froissement de tissu.

— Vous mentez.

Le vieillard posa sa pipe et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux toujours baissés. Il sentait presque le regard du plus jeune lui transpercer le crâne.

— Je ne vous crois pas, insista le garçon.

— Comme tu veux, répondit-il dans un souffle en reprenant sa pipe.

A nouveau le bruit du tissu se froissant tandis que l'adolescent se rasseyait brusquement, puis à nouveau le silence.

— Quand.

Le vieux eut un sourire amer. Même ce garçon devait parfois se rendre à l'évidence.

— Hier soir.

Un autre silence, puis:

— Comment.

— A ton avis...?

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

— Qui.

Le vieillard chercha un moment les yeux du jeune homme, mais ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre des cheveux sombres qui tombaient devant son visage. De toutes façons, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de vraiment vouloir voir leur expression.

— Je ne te le dirai pas, répondit-il. D'abord parce que nous n'en sommes pas absolument sûrs, ensuite parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu partes essayer de te faire justice.

Le silence fut plus long cette fois, et le vieux fit la grimace en devinant quelle serait la prochaine question.

Et puis soudain, il réalisa que le silence n'en était pas vraiment un, parce que des sanglots étouffés le troublaient. Il reposa sa pipe et releva les yeux sur le jeune garçon devant lui. C'était lui qui avait la tête baissée, maintenant, et il tremblait. Les traits du vieillard s'adoucirent encore, mais il ne dit rien. Cet enfant avait toujours détesté qu'on lui témoigne de la pitié.

— Est-ce que... murmura enfin le garçon. Est-ce que je peux... le voir... ?

Les vieilles lèvres sèches se tordirent en un sourire triste et fatigué et la pipe revint se glisser entre elles.

— Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme se releva, les poings serrés pour les empêcher de trembler — ce qui n'était pas très efficace, mais le vieillard ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se leva à son tour, s'étirant avec majesté de toute sa petite taille, et mena l'adolescent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une certaine pièce.

— Il est là, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

L'adolescent inspira profondément et serra les dents avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle sembla mettre une éternité à s'ouvrir.

Puis le jeune garçon fit un pas dans la pièce, ses yeux fixés sur les paupières fermées de son frère, allongé sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Le vieillard resta discrètement en retrait, mais ses yeux pleins de pitié reposaient toujours sur le garçon.

Celui-ci avança lentement, pas après pas, et il y eut encore ce bruit de tissu froissé lorsqu'il se laissa tomber par terre à côté du lit.

Il tendit une main vers le visage pâle et serein, une main qui tremblait très visiblement, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il effleura la joue glacée de son frère, et brusquement son bras retomba et il se cramponna au rebord du lit en hoquetant.

— Grand frère...

Goldova referma silencieusement la porte, laissant Nichrome pleurer en paix.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

n-n Que tous ceux qui croyaient que c'était l'un des jumeaux qui était mort lèvent la main n-n

Bon, sinon, je suis juste dans une phase Nichrome actuellement. N'est-ce pas qu'il est adorable?

Mares: Vwi, mais tu vas te faire tabasser par tous les fans de Ren komem.

M'en fous, on parle pas assez de Nichrome ici ;P

En tous cas, l'inspiration m'a frappée comme l'éclair et je suis partie d'une traite avec juste l'idée "faire passer Nichrome pour un des jumeaux et Goldova pour Yohmei". Parce que Goldova et Yohmei sont tout petits, vieux, et fument la pipe ; et Nichrome a les cheveux foncés, et est le seul garçon à avoir un frère à part Hao et Yoh — dans toutes les autres "familles" c'est des paires frère-et-soeur. D'ailleurs y a pas de paire de soeurs /blinks/


	12. Ridicule

Tiens, j'ai fait le RyûxSaati de Katoryu Diethel O.O J'en reviens toujours pas. C'était pas très dur en fait ; faut dire aussi que c'est pas du fluff à proprement parler, même si j'ai essayé... Bon, me demandez pas pourquoi c'est vu par Tokagerô, par contre n.nUu

**Warnings :** Spoilers, mais si vous connaissez Saati z'avez rien à craindre ; ceux qui regardent l'anime, vous vous en foutez parce que y a pas ce passage dans l'anime. Et probablement OOC, parce que je ne maîtrise pas très bien le personnage de Tokagerô, et je connais pas DU TOUT Saati.

(Au fait, moi j'écris "Saati" avec deux "a", je trouve que ça sonne mieux, mais dans le manga français ils ne mettent qu'un "a" — et ça me fait penser à "ouistiti", chais pas pk O.o)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chocolove pesait lourd, mais Ryû était fort, et la perspective de revoir sa jolie princesse le motivait tellement qu'il aurait probablement pu porter Faust et sa chaise roulante en plus sans protester. Sauf que c'était débile de porter une chaise roulante.

Tokagerô regarda son 'maître' en haussant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Ryû avait relâché son oversoul une petite heure plus tôt pour pouvoir porter Chocolove sans devoir se concentrer sur son oversoul, au lieu de mettre le New-yorkais sur le dos de Yamata no Orochi. Crétin.

Tokagerô soupira, accablé, en suivant son stupide maître. Si ça rendait comme ça, l'amour, il était bien content de ne pas le connaître.

Ryû avait quand même l'air heureux. Euphorique, même. Ils arrivèrent aux groupes de tentes richement décorées du groupe des Gandara (il se demanda comment Ryû connaissait l'endroit où ils avaient monté dit campement), et une petite fille aux yeux inexpressifs vint à leur rencontre ; elle évoquait étrangement à Tokagerô un mélange des deux gamines roses sous la protection de Madame Anna, la petite timide et la muette encore plus petite. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Chocolove, de les mener vers la plus grande tente, au centre du campement. Elle souleva le coin du rideau qui la fermait (ce qui fit pouffer Tokagerô, vu qu'elle ne savait pas lever le rideau très haut et que Ryû était tellement grand qu'il dut se baisser pour entrer, après avoir relevé le rideau lui-même), et s'éloigna tranquillement tandis que Ryû tombait à genoux.

— Princesse... , murmura-t-il, les yeux en coeur.

Tokagerô eut un rictus moqueur. Ce pauvre Ryû était ridicule.

Puis la princesse Saati se retourna, et il se rappela brutalement à quel point elle était effectivement _belle_.

— Ryûnosuke ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait l'air surprise, mais pas tant que ça, et surtout elle avait l'air sincèrement ravie. Tokagerô fit la moue. N'ayant pas franchement envie de voir Ryû baver sur le magnifique tapis oriental, il informa son 'maître' qu'il allait faire un tour et traversa la paroi de tissu de la tente, avec la vague intention de visiter le camp.

Lorsqu'il revint, une petite heure plus tard, Chocolove était allongé sur une table, propre, les yeux fermés, et il respirait. Tokagerô cligna des yeux et se rapprocha un peu.

Saati était assise dans quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à un fauteuil, réussissant étrangement à s'avachir contre le dossier tout en restant majestueuse et gracieuse. Sa couronne était déposée sur la table et ses longs cheveux s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine ; elle avait une main posée sur son front d'un air las et épuisé, mais elle souriait.

Assis sur un petit fauteuil pliant, à côté d'elle, Ryû lui disait quelque chose à voix basse ; probablement des remerciements pour Chocolove. La princesse éclata d'un petit rire cristallin et agita sa main comme pour chasser une mouche, et Tokagerô vit que ses yeux brillaient. Elle posa presque naturellement sa main délicate et effilée sur la grosse patte de Ryû et se pencha un peu en avant, probablement sans s'en rendre compte ; de longues mèches brunes glissèrent de son épaule et effleurèrent le bras de Ryû.

Tokagerô grogna et croisa les bras d'un air dédaigneux.

Ridicule.

Ils étaient tous les deux ridicules.

Absolument ridicules.

Dingue comme même lui ne se croyait pas, des fois.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

J'ai honte T.T Y a quela fin que j'aime, un tout petit peu. C'est le pire drabble que j'aie jamais écrit, après le HaoxAnnaxYoh du premier chap T.T Enfin, j'ai pas la force de recommencer cette expérience éprouvante, lol, donc tant pis, faudra vous contenter de ce torchon.

/se met à rigoler tellement elle trouve ça pathétique/

Bon, sinon. Planning plus ou moins des prochains chap's : un **HoroxYoh** pour Dragonna, un **MatildaxMarie** pour salima-chan, éventuellement un **AnnaxJeanne sur le thème "je suis soumise" **(pour combiner les deux et pas me casser la tête XD) pour Sen Chizu mais je doute y arriver, un **HoroxRen** pour beaucoup de monde un de ces jours, et quand j'aurai tout fait et si j'y arrive, un **NichromexRen** parce que j'en rêve aussi. Voyà n———n

PS: Et au fait, ça fait déjà un moment, mais... **VIVI3N**, si tu lis toujours cette fic : quand tu as posté ta review, c'était mon anniversaire trois jours plus tard, pas lundi mais mardi. Mais comment tu le savais? O.O /espère que c'est pas quelqu'un de son école qui l'a démasquée et crève de trouille/


	13. Pas Du Tout

Chuis à la maison pour quelques jours, donc j'en profite pour poster ça parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit n—n Pour ceux/celles qui attendent la suite d'_Intéressante Entrevue_, ça viendra bientôt, faut juste que je termine un passage. La fin approche... (disent les elfes de la nuit dans Warcraft III, merci frérot pour me l'avoir mis dans la tête...)

Donc waa-yàà, un jouli pitit drabble pour ma Drago n—n Par contre, gomen, y a un peu de RenHoro — wiiiiiii, je sais, c'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé et t'aimes pas, arrêêêêêêteuh lâche-moi T.T Mais y a aussi un peu de RenYoh si tu veux n—n

**Warnings:** Shônen-ai, comme d'hab. Ça commence tout mignon tout drôle, ça finit plus si drôle. J'ai tendance à faire ça.

C'est de nouveau le couple vu par un perso sur le côté. Ça vous rappellera probablement un autre drabble, lol, mais cette fois Ren est en mode déni-en-bloc-total XD XP

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ren boudait.

Non, il ne boudait pas, il _faisait la tête_.

... C'était pas mieux.

En tous cas, il n'était pas de nouveau malade. Non non non non, pas malade, et pourquoi "de nouveau", il n'avait jamais été malade, il était toujours en pleine forme.

— AAATCHA!

... Bon, d'accord. Il éternuait. Mais il n'avait pas de rhume.

La porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée de l'extérieur, c'était lui qui s'était enfermé pour ne pas être dérangé, il n'avait pas refusé de boire l'horrible soupe de Pirika et de toutes façons elle n'avait pas fait de soupe. Il ne serrait pas sa couverture autour de lui en frissonnant, parce qu'il ne faisait pas froid près de la fenêtre, et d'ailleurs il était près de la fenêtre par hasard, pas pour regarder Horo s'amuser dans la neige.

Ren ne boudait pas, n'était pas malade, et ne tuait pas le temps (qui n'était pas insupportablement long en regardant Horo s'amuser dehors. D'ailleurs, Horo ne s'amusait pas. Il s'ennuyait ferme en se roulant dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Ren, lui, ne s'ennuyait pas. Il lisait, il lisait — ce bouquin, là, que Jun lui avait amené pour qu'il puisse s'occuper. Non, qu'il était allé emprunter à Jun parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il lisait le livre qu'il avait été emprunter à sa soeur, il ne regardait pas par la fenêtre, non, pas du tout.

Il ne haussa pas les sourcils en voyant Yoh se jeter à plat dos dans la neige et agiter les bras et les jambes, il ne sourit pas légèrement en murmurant "baka", il ne vit pas que Yoh avait fait une forme d'ange dans la neige, puisqu'il ne regardait pas par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vu Yoh, emmitouflé dans un manteau orange, venir rejoindre HoroHoro dans le jardin en sautillant joyeusement.

Il ne sursauta pas en entendant des rires de l'autre côté de la vitre — d'ailleurs, il ne les entendit pas, il était trop concentré sur sa lecture.

Il savait de quoi parlait ce bouquin, bien sûr, puisqu'il le lisait.

Il ne laissa pas tomber le livre en se redressant, puisqu'il ne se redressa pas, et le livre ne renversa pas le bol de soupe intelligemment posé par terre par Pirika, puisque le livre n'était pas tombé et Pirika n'avait pas apporté de soupe, pas de raison, il n'était pas malade.

HoroHoro n'était pas en train de rire en envoyant une boule de neige à Yoh de l'autre côté de la vitre, son visage n'était pas légèrement rose et il n'était pas adorable comme ça. Il ne plaqua pas Yoh par terre dans la neige et ne se mit pas à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Yoh ne mit pas les bras autour de son cou en souriant.

Il ne déposa pas de petit baiser rapide sur sa joue et Horo n'était pas rouge à présent, juste un peu rose, parce que ce crétin avait attrapé un coup de soleil.

Il n'y eut pas de courte étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de Horo lorsque Yoh s'écarta en riant aux éclats après avoir mis de la neige dans son col, et même s'il y en avait eu une, Ren ne l'aurait pas vue, puisqu'il ne regardait pas, il lisait.

Horo n'avait pas l'air soudain triste en se relevant et en repartant à l'intérieur, et il rentrait parce que le soleil s'était voilé et il faisait déjà sombre dehors. Yoh ne tendit pas la main vers Horo et ses yeux n'étaient pas écarquillés d'inquiétude. Il ne murmura pas son nom.

Horo ne se retourna pas.

Yoh resta dehors à côté du stupide bonhomme de neige.

Horo ne serra pas brusquement Yoh dans ses bras, de toutes façons ils étaient trop loin, et il n'embrassa pas brutalement Yoh à pleine bouche, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait?

Yoh ne répondit pas à son baiser et ne sourit pas lorsque Horo le lâcha, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Yoh resta dehors et termina le bonhomme de neige. Anna ne hurla pas que Yoh devait venir s'entraîner et Yoh ne posa pas la main sur la joue de Horo en partant. De toutes façons, Horo était déjà rentré dans sa chambre.

Et les joues de Ren étaient sèches.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dragonna voulait du HoroxYoh n——n C'est rare, nan? Et au fait, oui, je sais, la neige c'est fini. M'en fous.

Et ouais, à la fin Ren a tout faux.

Ren : T.T Moi pas content du tout.

Horo /lui tapote le dos/ T'inquiète, on s'habitue à la longue... -.-U

Ren : Merci, c'est rassurant -.-U

Prochain drabble : MarixMatilda !


	14. Mari s'ennuie

Alors, **Lied** : Tu m'avais demandé de faire des fics sur "Eyeshield 21", mais je ne connais pas et j'ai plein d'autres séries de manga déjà commencées ou que je veux commencer à lire... donc gomen mais je crois pas que ça va être possible n.nU En plus je ne l'ai pas vu à ma librairie, donc... A part ça, tu m'as demandé d'aller sur un site, mais comme ffnet, dans sa grande sagesse, supprime les url dans les reviews, je n'ai pas l'adresse n.n Si tu peux me l'envoyer dans un mail ? Mon adresse est dans ma bio n.n (ffnet, dans sa grande sagesse, supprime aussi les adresses mail dans les fics...)

Et toi, **Sen**, tu m'énerves avec tes idées tordues envoyées dans tous les sens XP Si ça continue je mets une restriction, une seule demande de drabble par personne !

Revieweurs : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

è.é J'fais ske j'veux !

Mares : _/saute sur sa bien-aimée auteuse par derrière, l'assomme, la ligote et la bâillonne/_ T'as pas idée de dire des choses pareilles ! è.é

Azalée : n.nU Hmm, bon, en avant pour le drabble...

**Warnings:** Shôjo-ai et léger trouble mental, considérant que c'est du MarixMatilda et que Mari n'est pas exactement saine d'esprit...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mari s'ennuie.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, Mari s'ennuie toujours à mourir au bout d'une journée sans massacre. Mais maintenant, ça ne fait que quelques heures depuis que Hao-sama a envoyé la Hana-gumi défoncer les malchanceux touristes qui s'approchaient trop du passage vers le village pache.

Parce que normalement, Matilda est là pour briser l'ennui. Quand Matilda est là, Mari ne s'ennuie pas, Mari regarde Matilda et ça suffit. Matilda est très intéressante à regarder. Elle fait toujours quelque chose. Elle sautille sur place en attendant des ordres de Hao-sama, elle pianote sur la table en attendant le repas, elle affûte le couteau de son fantôme en attendant le début d'un combat, elle fait ses couettes en attendant que le reste de son équipe se lève, elle sourit en attendant que Mari vienne lui parler. Mari ne vient jamais lui parler, Mari a sa poupée pour ça, et Matilda sourit tout le temps.

Matilda rougit parfois lorsque Hao-sama lui sourit. Matilda est amoureuse de Hao-sama, comme toutes les autres. Mari le sait, Chuck le lui a dit, et Chuck a toujours raison. Chuck est son ami. Chuck l'écoute et lui répond, pas comme Matilda qui n'écoute jamais rien et parle tout le temps. Pourtant, Mari a parfois l'impression que Matilda est son amie.

Quand Matilda vient lui dire bonne nuit, par exemple, et qu'elle l'embrasse doucement sur la joue après l'avoir bordée. Mari aime ça, Maman faisait la même chose quand elle était petite. Mais Maman a arrêté de le faire quand Mari lui a parlé de Chuck. Et quand Maman le faisait, ça ne lui faisait pas tout chaud au visage et tout bizarre dans le ventre. Mais quand Matilda le fait, c'est comme si Mari avait avalé une dizaine des drôles de pois sauteurs de Peyote.

Quand Matilda la serre brutalement dans ses bras, Mari a la même impression. C'est très bizarre, mais Mari aime beaucoup quand Matilda la serre dans ses bras, et c'est drôle quand elle met Chuck pile devant les yeux de Matilda et que Matilda ouvre les yeux et hurle de surprise. Matilda déteste ça, mais Mari adore ça, et Matilda la laisse faire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Mari relève les yeux. Matilda lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'accroupit devant elle.

— Mari veut venir ennuyer Kanna avec sa Matilda adorée ? demande Matilda en battant des paupières.

Mari sait bien qu'elle parle d'une façon bizarre, et elle comprend très bien quand les gens parlent normalement, et Mari sait que Matilda le sait. Mais Matilda lui parle parfois comme ça quand même, et Mari apprécie.

— Chuck peut venir aussi, précise Matilda. Kanna n'aime pas Chuck du tout, il sera utile.

Le sourire de Matilda devient plus grand et un peu plus méchant. Matilda adore annuyer Kanna.

Mari aussi.

Quand Mari se lève, Chuck dans les bras, Matilda sourit à nouveau, un sourire plus doux et sincèrement heureux. Mari aime beaucoup, beaucoup quand Matilda sourit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Boon, ok, pas de restriction des demandes mais alors je promets pas de faire _tout_ ce qu'on me demande.

Mares : _/réfléchit mûrement/_ ... ok, a me va n.n _/libère son auteuse adorée/_

_/s'époussette les manches/_ Bon, alors je suis censée poster un AnnaxJeanne pour Sen mainant. Seulement Sen veut un JunxRen aussi. Je m'en sortirai pour le AxJ et j'ai dit que je le ferais donc... ; mais je _veux_ et je _vais_ faire un JunxRen aussi. Mais maintenant Sen, s'il te plaît, TU TE CALMES ! _/chibi-eyes suppliants/_

Au fait, _**ça m'aiderait si vous me donniez une vague idée du thème à développer autour de votre couple, parce que franchement, des fois chuis bloquée n.nUu** (cf le RyûxSaati... XP)_

Ah, et oui, même si j'adore le MarixMatilda, je pense personnellement que les trois filles de la Hana-gumi sont amoureuses de Hao. Mais je ne SUPPORTE PAS le HaoxMatilda, HaoxMari ou HaoxKanna, parce qu'il n'y a absolument _aucune_ raison qu'il soit amoureux de l'une d'elles. Selon moi, pour que Hao aime vraiment quelqu'un, faut être vraiment spécial.

Azalée : Faut être Yoh, quoi...

n—n Yup. Mais mais mais, le MarixHao one-sided ou bien le HaoxMari sauf qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment et se fout de sa gueule, **_ÇA_,** c'est cool ! n———n

Tsunami : ... Tu me fais peur, parfois.

n.n

Prochain drabble, le AnnaxJeanne de Sen, donc n.n Ensuite... je vais essayer de faire un HoroxRen _/se gratte la tête sans conviction/_


	15. Vagues

Le AnnaxJeanne de Sen Chizu, donc. _Pas_ sur le thème "je suis soumise", contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, mais duh, Sen a vraiment de drôles d'idées. Lol.

Pourtant, croyez moi ou pas, c'était pas dur une fois que je me suis lancée O.o Faut dire aussi que je me suis pas foulée pour la scène du couple, me suis surtout centrée sur Jeanne... Enfin, voyez par vous-mêmes n.n

**Warnings :** Shôjo ai, probablement OOC terrible pour Anna... Et du saaaaaaaaaaaang _/regard de psychopathe dans les vapes/_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

L'armure s'ouvre lentement, avec un grincement métallique, et la frêle silhouette de la petite fille s'en extirpe avec précaution. Sa peau est blanche — pas pâle, blanche. Exsangue. Le sang dégouline de centaines de coupures dans sa peau fragile, teinte d'écarlate ses cheveux clairs ondulant dans le vent, forme une large flaque rouge sur le sable, autour de ses pieds nus. Elle écarte distraitement de ses yeux ses cheveux trempés de sang, referme l'armure, et s'avance dans l'eau.

Les vagues sont fortes aujourd'hui, presque violentes, et la petite fille semble si fragile, on dirait que la mer va l'emporter. Elle plonge, sa forme mince s'arque délicatement et elle glisse sans bruit et sans éclaboussures dans l'eau glacée, et on dirait qu'elle ne remontera pas et que la mer a gagné.

Mais elle ressort, ses cheveux clairs collés dans ses yeux et sur ses épaules et flottant tout autour d'elle comme une aura. Autour d'elle, l'eau se teinte lentement de rouge à son tour tandis qu'elle continue de saigner.

Elle nage longtemps, plongeant de temps en temps dans les ténèbres des eaux plus profondes et plus froides, jusqu'à ce que l'eau salée fasse enfin son effet et que ses plaies lui fassent vraiment mal. Elle est habituée à la douleur, mais celle-ci est différente.

Alors elle nage jusqu'à la plage et reste là, debout sur le sable, nue et dégoulinante d'eau et du sang qui coule encore un peu, et elle penche la tête pour rassembler tous ses cheveux en queue de cheval et les essorer. Des flots d'eau salée et rougeâtre jaillissent des cheveux clairs et trempent le sable déjà humide.

Puis deux mains fines posent une serviette sur ses épaules et elle sourit en levant les yeux sur l'autre jeune fille devant elle et resserre la douce étoffe autour d'elle.

— Tu as froid, accuse Anna.

Anna est plus âgée, plus grande, plus forte ; sa peau est bronzée, ses cheveux sont d'un or éclatant et ses yeux bruns et chauds, même si pour l'instant ils sont sévères.

Jeanne ne répond pas, alors Anna soupire et la contourne pour lui frictionner le dos, et la plus jeune glousse de contentement.

— Il faut rentrer, tu vas te tuer si tu continues, murmure Anna.

Elle n'est pas contente, alors Jeanne sourit doucement, avec un air d'excuse, et la blonde soupire et la serre contre elle. Le sang et l'eau trempent sa robe, mais Anna n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais, souffle-t-elle dans les cheveux clairs, et Jeanne sourit.

— Mais tu viens me chercher à chaque fois.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

J'aime beaucoup Jeanne. Elle est cruche, elle est bornée, elle est catholique à l'excès, elle se contredit elle-même et ne s'en rend pas compte, elle veut tuer Hao, elle laissait Marco faire du mal à Lyserg, elle a empêché Marco de se suicider... mais je l'adore. Elle s'est vachement améliorée depuis sa première apparition, aussi, la Jeanne du début est nulle.

C'est à cause des cheveux, je pense. _/blinks/_ J'adoOore ses cheveux. J'adore les cheveux longs.

Hao, Nichrom, Alex, Pavel, Krad, Rei, Shun, Mû, Aphrodite, Zelos, Yggdrasill, Yuan, Ios, Shiva, Sephiroth, Yue, Ayame, Bakura, Akira, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, Kurama, Yohko, Karasu... : On avait remarqué T.T

n.n Prochain drabble : Encore un HoroxRen, puis RenxNichrom si j'y arrive. Après, un truc sur Keiko, Hao et Yoh, puis un **JunxRen** et un **LysergxYoh**. **Besoin d'aide pour le thème de ces deux-là.**


	16. En Vie

Parce que j'aime _vraiment_ les scènes nocturne, que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé du HoroxRen, que combiner les deux c'est très facile à faire, et que j'ai HEUREUSEMENT retrouvé ce p'tit bout d'chou dans un coin de mon dossier. Il est relativement récent pourtant, comprends pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier... _/cligne des yeux et hausse des épaules d'un air fatidique, ayant appris depuis longtemps à ne pas contester l'étrange fonctionnement de cette chose amorphe qui lui sert de cervelle/_

**Warnings:** Comme d'hab, shônen-ai, spoilers et angst déprimant, plus légère violence.

Note: La scène à laquelle je fais référence ici est la version de l'anime, parce qu'elle est tellement plus sweet que celle du manga.

Mares: Plus choquante et à faire pleurer, ouais.

n-n Mais c'est pas la scène exacte, d'abord parce que je n'en ai vu qu'un bout de vidéo, et surtout parce que j'avais envie de rajouter des chtits détails.

Donc, voyà n—n

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les muscles luisants de sueur se contractent, les mains glissantes raffermissent leur prise sur le manche de la longue lance, les pieds cherchent à tâton un point d'appui stable sur le sol rocailleux, les dents grincent.

Le jeune homme jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

— Debout, vite !

Puis il sourit et ajoute :

— T'es encore en vie pour l'instant.

Les dernières syllabes meurent dans sa gorge et ses yeux jaunes s'écarquillent brutalement. Ses lèvres toujours souriantes se teintent de rouge sombre et il se cambre en avant.

L'énorme lame se retire de son torse avec un bruit écoeurant de métal glissant sur du sang.

Son sourire rouge et ses yeux jaunes écarquillés de surprise et cet horrible liquide écarlate qui gicle de son torse et sa lance qui heurte le sol et sa main qui se tend en appel et ce _sourire_.

Son bras retombe, son corps s'écroule au sol, ses yeux se referment mais il sourit toujours. Gisant dans la mare de son propre sang, il sourit toujours.

_**— REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !**_

HoroHoro regarde fixement le mur de la chambre, les yeux largement écarquillés, le souffle haletant, la sueur glacée dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la gorge nouée, la main gauche crispée sur son drap et la droite tendue devant lui comme pour attraper quelque chose — quelqu'un, en fait.

Il laisse retomber sa main et ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément, tremblant encore. Mais dès qu'il baisse les paupières, les mêmes images défilent à nouveau devant lui en accéléré — Ren lui faisant un rempart de son corps, Ren tournant la tête pour le regarder, Ren souriant, Ren crachant du sang, Ren s'écroulant à terre, Ren _mort_ —

Deux bras se glissent autour de lui, un torse se presse contre son dos nu et une joue s'appuie sur son épaule. Sa main gauche relâche lentement son étreinte sur le drap pour aller se crisper sur la main de l'autre garçon.

— Encore ce cauchemar ? souffle Ren dans son cou.

Horo hoche la tête presque frénétiquement.

— Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ?

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête dans l'autre sens. Ren soupire et son souffle chaud balaie les cheveux de la nuque de Horo, qui frissonne.

Les deux garçons restent ainsi un long moment, puis, lorsque Horo est enfin débarrassé de ses tremblements incontrôlés, il se retourne et serre Ren tout contre lui.

— Sûr que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Horo secoue à nouveau la tête. Ren soupire une nouvelle fois et fourre son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il y a un long silence avant que Horo ne murmure d'une voix rauque:

— Pas encore.

Ren sourit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nouvelle formule révolutionnaire Deux en Un, angst déprimant et fluff tout mimi à la fois ! n—n Par contre j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre, "Cauchemar" y a déjà n.nU

Maintenant je vais voir si j'arrive à faire du NichromxRen, ce dont je doute... d'un autre côté j'ai dit ça pour le RyûxSaati et le AnnaxJeanne... (mais regardez ce que ça a donné pour le RxS —.—U Quel torchon...)

Bon, donc, sinon/après, je fais un truc sur Keiko, Hao et Yoh parce que Fisou m'a donné l'idée n——n


	17. kodomo

Yatta ! Le Keiko-Yoh-Hao-centric pour Fisou ! Cadeau de Noël en avance ! _/big smile/_ Ça ça m'inspirait vraiment. Puis ça fait du bien d'écrire autre chose que de la romance, lol, même si en général je fais plus de l'angst torturé qu'autre chose... _/nyéhé/_

Hao, Yoh, Horo, Ren... : On est au courant... T.T

Raah, mais arrêtez un peu de faire la tête, bande de pessimistes ! è.é

**Warnings :** A part le spoiler sur les jumeaux que tout le monde connaît, rien.

Hao et Yoh : _/soupir soulagé/_

_/regard noir de la mort qui tue d'un arrêt des fonctions vitales/_ Si vous continuez à me vexer, la prochaine fois je vous suicide tous les deux. ¬¬

Hao et Yoh : n.nU _/grand sourire innocent/_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yoh court dans le parc, bras écartés et penché en avant en imitant le bruit d'un avion. Toutes les deux minutes, il donne l'impression de trébucher contre une pierre du chemin et de s'écraser au sol, mais ses petites jambes frêles tiennent bon et il continue de courir et Keiko ne s'inquiète pas. Elle recoud un de ses pulls, assise sur le banc, souriant doucement.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux quand Yoh rit. Seulement quand, une fraction de seconde, elle entend un autre rire lui faire écho, mais Yoh est tout seul devant son banc. Il y a d'autres enfants, assis dans le bac à sable plus loin, mais aucun d'eux ne rit. Certains regardent Yoh d'un air un peu effrayé, ou un peu moqueur.

Pourtant elle entend à nouveau le rire de son enfant, alors que Yoh s'est arrêté pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle ferme les yeux. Le rire s'éteint.

Elle entend Yoh se remettre à courir, mais elle garde les yeux fermés. Puis Yoh crie et elle l'entend tomber, et ses yeux se rouvrent malgré elle.

Yoh fait la grimace, étalé dans le gravier. A côté de lui, il y a quelqu'un. Elle sait qui.

Le petit garçon caresse doucement la joue de Yoh, lui murmure quelque chose. Yoh renifle et lui sourit, et après un instant l'autre lui sourit aussi et lui tend la main.

Celle de Yoh se referme sur le vide, Keiko voit son poing serré à travers les doigts du garçon, mais Yoh ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Il se relève en souriant et court vers Keiko en tirant le garçon par la main. Les pieds de l'enfant traversent un bout de bois sur le chemin.

Yoh se plante devant Keiko et proclame :

— T'as vu comme il est gentil, mon nii-chan ?

Keiko ferme les yeux. Inspire. Expire. Rouvre les yeux. A côté de Yoh, il n'y a personne, et elle sourit et remercie le nii-chan imaginaire de Yoh.

Les doigts de Yoh se crispent autour de la main invisible du garçon.

— Tu l'as vu, hein ... ?

Keiko ferme les yeux et sourit.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Dans sa tête, elle revoit Hao souriant, et se demande si Yoh, lui, le voit vraiment.

Si seulement c'était vrai...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_kodomo_ : enfant

_nii-chan_ : grand frère (moins respectueux et plus affectueux que _onii-san_)

Hmm... j'ai pas pu partir dans le sens que je voulais au départ (Fisou voulait que Keiko regrette de n'avoir pas pu élever les jumeaux, etc etc), mais je suis contente quand même. J'ai assez bien réussi ce que je voulais, un truc mignon mais un tout chitit peu troublant n.n

Ah oui, sinon, en fait pitit Yoh s'est imaginé un nii-chan qui est tout le temps gentil avec lui, puisque les autres enfants ne le sont pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé s'il croit vraiment avoir un nii-chan, ou s'il est bien conscient qu'il n'existe pas et fait semblant ; vous pouvez choisir, mais en tous cas il sait que sa mère, elle, le voit, et que ce n'est pas normal.

Le prochain c'est le JunxRen ! n.n Mais j'ai beaucoup, _beaucoup _de mal à faire le LysergxYoh. J'arrive même pas à écrire une ligne n.nU


	18. kodomo 2

**Warnings:** Spoilers si vous vous voulez, AU

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_- Non._

Asakura Keiko soupira tandis que son fils repoussait la paire de ciseaux, avec une adresse et une violence surprenante pour un garçon de quatre ans.

- Chéri, je t'en prie — _d'accord_, d'accord, c'est bon, calme-toi...

Le garçon repoussa une dernière fois le bras de sa mère et lui jeta un regard particulier, un regard qu'elle ne voyait jamais que dans ses yeux. Keiko n'essaya même pas de soutenir le regard plein de hargne et de flamme, et baissa directement les yeux sur les mains de son fils.

Elle soupira et reposa les ciseaux.

- D'accord, je ne touche plus à tes cheveux, plus jamais.Il plissa les yeux et elle se pencha en avant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- On va les laisser pousser, et un jour ils seront aussi longs que les miens.

Il sourit, et le coeur de Keiko la lâcha en reconnaissant le sourire moqueur et supérieur, le sourire de l'esprit fou qui avait envahi le corps de son fils.

- Longs comme ça, répéta-t-elle sans broncher, attrapant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs et la tirant légèrement pour montrer qu'elle atteignait sa taille. Ça te va?

Le sourire hautain s'évanouit dans l'éclat de rire soudain de l'enfant, et l'étincelle de haine dans les yeux rieurs disparut.

Keiko sourit et serra Hao dans ses bras.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finish' n-n

Azalée /blinks/ C'est court.

Mares /blinks/ C'est zarb.

Tsunami /blinks/ C'est pas homo! O.O

Aza-moi, Aza-la-muse et Ma': -.-U

Tsun': n.nU

Enfin, c'est un p'tit bout de ce qui m'est venu en tête directement quand Dragonna a lancé sur la ml le défi (auquel personne n'a répondu, comme d'hab) "Et si les jumeaux Asakura avaient grandi ensemble?", il y a longtemps. Très, _très_ longtemps. Et là, Fisou m'a demandé un truc sur Keiko et les jumeaux, alors j'en profite pour poster ça avec n.n

L'histoire de l'esprit fou, c'est une théorie bizarre, pêchée je ne sais plus où, que j'ai encore tournée dans tous les sens après. Le corps de Hao-l'enfant est "possédé" par l'esprit du Hao millénaire, mais ce dernier ne se manifeste que de temps en temps, donc Hao est un enfant normal (avec des pouvoirs shamaniques) qui a des accès de psychopathie brutale de temps en temps n-n

(Et dans le manga/anime par contre, ça serait la personnalité la plus jeune et toute innocente qui n'apparaît que de temps en temps. n-n)


	19. Nee—chan

Je saaiis, je suis en retard. Vachement. Voilà donc (enfin) le JunxRen de Sen n.nU Ecrit depuis très longtemps, en fait, mais je croyais l'avoir déjà posté depuis un moment, et puis... je l'ai oublié, on va dire. Pendant longtemps, oui, pauvre pitit drabble.

Bref. C'est de nouveau parti dans une toute autre direction que ce que j'avais prévu, mais ça va, je l'aime bien. En fait, au départ je voulais faire un Ren enfant complètement fasciné par sa magnifique grande soeur et méga jaloux de Pyron, seulement Sen voulait que ce soit Jun amoureuse de son frère (et donc, forcément, fallait que Ren l'ignore, sinon ç'aurait pas été drôle n.n)

Warnings : Inceste. Vous en doutiez ? Un tout petit peu morbide aussi si vous voulez, considérant leur famille... _/roule des yeux/_

Glomp surprise à Dragonna qui a posté la centième review de cette fic ! n——n

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elle s'est toujours occupée de lui. Toujours, elle était toujours là, depuis sa naissance elle s'occupe de lui et le chéris plus que tout.

Quand il était petit, Mère s'est un peu occupée de lui — oh, pas beaucoup, mais plus que d'elle, en tous cas. Elle lui donnait des jouets, de beaux vêtements. Mais le soir, alors qu'il attendait avec espoir que Mère vienne lui dire bonne nuit, l'embrasser, le border peut-être, c'est elle qui venait à la place, parce qu'elle savait qu'il attendait mais que Mère était trop occupée et ne viendrait pas. Elle venait s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et lui chantonnait une berceuse à voix basse en lui caressant le visage, et il souriait doucement. Elle lui disait bonne nuit, plantait un petit baiser sur son front et le bordait. Elle le fait encore parfois, quand il dort déjà.

Père la vit sortir de la chambre, une nuit. Elle était revenue deux nuits plus tard, quand son dos lui avait fait moins mal, mais elle avait bien pris soin de laisser un kyonshii monter la garde à la porte.

Depuis toujours, elle fait tout pour lui, tout ce qu'elle peut, et même ce qu'elle ne peut pas.

Elle savait déjà coudre à l'époque, Mère s'était assuré qu'on lui apprenne, parce qu'une bonne épouse doit savoir coudre. Alors elle lui avait cousu une peluche, parce qu'il détestait celles que Mère lui donnait. Elles avaient les yeux vides, des sourires de zombies. Alors elle avait brodé les yeux du petit tigre jaune, avec des fils de plusieurs couleurs, pour lui donner un vrai regard, rassurant et presque vivant. Il avait été ravi.

Père, pas vraiment. Il n'était pas censé avoir de peluche, Père tolérait tout juste celles que Mère lui donnait parce que, eh bien, c'était Mère. Elle ne sait plus combien de fois elle a réparé cette peluche. Elle se demande pourquoi Père s'est toujours contenté de la déchirer au lieu de la lui prendre.

Elle sait que cette peluche est toujours dans sa chambre, mais elle ne sait pas s'il se souvient que c'est elle qui l'a faite.

Elle ferait tout pour lui, pour lui plaire. Elle vit pour lui, respire pour lui, se bat pour lui. Tue pour lui.

S'il avait été dôshi, elle lui aurait constitué une armée entière de kyonshii de la meilleure qualité. Mais il ne sait pas contrôler les kyonshii, alors elle cherche de bons fantômes, anciens et expérimentés, pour lui.

Elle est toujours là pour lui, pourtant il semble à peine s'en rendre compte. Il sait qu'elle est là, mais quand il lui parle il la regarde à peine, ne se retourne jamais pour la regarder en face.

Elle, elle le regarde. Oh que oui. Quand il s'entraîne et que la sueur fait briller sa peau bronzée, que ses muscles bougent sous son tatouage, que ses cheveux collent à son front et sa nuque, que ses yeux étincellent de rage et qu'il crie en faisant siffler le kwan-dao dans les airs.

Il est beau quand il est colère. Il est toujours en colère, il est toujours beau, mais elle se souvient de la douceur de son visage d'enfant. Il était tellement innocent alors. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres morts que ses kyonshii.

Quand il a fini de s'entraîner, elle est là avec une serviette et une bouteille de lait, qu'il prend sans un mot. Elle sourit, il ne la regarde pas.

Elle est là, elle prend soin de lui même s'il n'y fait pas attention. Il veut devenir Shaman King, alors elle l'aide, l'aidera jusqu'au bout. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi. Elle n'existe que pour ça. Que pour lui.

Il parle, plus à lui-même qu'à elle, mais elle l'écoute.

Il a repéré un fantôme qui lui plaît, mais qui est déjà lié à un autre shaman.

Parfait.

Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, sa nee-chan va aller le chercher et le lui offrir.

Un beau cadeau.

Et avec un peu de chance, il la remerciera.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

J'espère que j'ai bien rendu le côté presque obsédée et fanatique ? n.n J'aime beaucoup cette Jun-là, dévouée et prête à tout pour son otôto d'amour même s'il ne la regarde pas. Enfin, ça c'est au début de la série, comme vous l'avez peut-être compris. Au stade où Ren est juste un psychopathe incapable de vraiment s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit. Après ça il est tout mimi et il adore sa soeurette aussi _/glompe les deux/_ Ça fait un peu bizarre de poster ça maintenant, quand je viens de lire l'avant-dernier tome du manga où Ren brille par son esprit d'équipe et Jun par son absence... o.X

Bon. Je dois vous prévenir, je suppose... Je décroche un peu (beaucoup) de Shaman King, j'arrive plus à rien écrire sur cette série, je reste plantée devant mon écran vide sans arriver à taper la moindre lettre. Ça a probablement un rapport avec le fait que j'ai passé quatre ou cinq mois à réfléchir sur le LysergxYoh de Drago-chan et que j'ai rien écrit de plus entre temps. (Mais C'EST PAS TA FAUTE, Drago-chan !)

Donc pour le prochain drabble, franchement, ça risque de prendre au moins autant de temps n.nU surtout que celui-ci _était_ écrit, je voulais juste écrire le prochain avec de poster celui-ci et puis j'ai carrément oublié.

_/sigh/ _Enfin. Si j'arrive à m'y remettre, je posterai, z'inquiétez pas n.n Et si non... bah, ce drabble sera le dernier, suppose... _/aime paas dire ça, c'est triste T.T/_

Bisous à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (105 ! Youpi, on m'aime :D)


	20. Je m'en fous

Waah, non seulement Aza est pas morte, mais en plus elle a fini par faire la saleté de RenxNichrome qu'elle essayait de faire depuis si longtemps que personne n'y croyait plus ! (si ?)

Bon, par contre, vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'autres updates dans le futur n.nU Je suis complètement à plat.

(en même temps, chaque fois que je dis que c'est fini l'inspiration me tombe sur la tête comme un marteau de dix tonnes.)

**Warnings :** OOC impressionnant, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu T.T

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La longue tresse sombre flotte et serpente dans le vent, les pans du long manteau claquent. Le garçon ne tourne pas la tête, murmure simplement, juste assez haut pour qu'il l'entende.

— Tu tiens tellement à mourir encore une fois ?

Ren ne répond pas, vient s'appuyer à la barrière du pont à côté de lui. Les grands yeux aux paupières lourdes glissent un instant vers lui, un court regard moqueur et désintéressé, l'espace d'une seconde — puis les yeux fatigués retournent sur la plage de galets.

— Nichrome...

Le Pache ne réagit pas. En suivant son regard, Ren s'aperçoit qu'il reste encore des taches sombres sur les rochers, des taches de son sang.

Les mots s'échappent tous seuls de sa bouche.

— Je suis désolé.

Nichrome le regarde dans les yeux, enfin — sourcil arqué et regard vaguement surpris, vaguement curieux, à peine intéressé mais il le regarde, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— De quoi ? D'être mort ou de venir encore me déranger ?

Ren ferme les yeux.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir tué ton frère.

Les rouvre.

Nichrome n'a pas bougé. Son expression est toujours la même, narquoise, désintéressée, mais ses yeux sont vides et son sourire est mort.

— Je m'en fous, murmure-t-il enfin, et sa voix est basse et rauque comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Ren baisse les yeux sur ses mains crispées sur la barrière.

— Nichrome...

— J'en ai rien à foutre, siffle-t-il brutalement, et Ren n'ose pas relever les yeux pour regarder les siens, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'était un faible stupide et je ne suis pas comme lui, moi, je ne suis pas comme lui —

Ses mains lâchent la barrière et se referment autour des bras de Ren comme des serres, comme des étaux, et ses ongles courts s'enfoncent dans sa peau pâle et y laissent des traînées rouges.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

Les yeux de Ren remontent lentement vers le visage de Nichrome, parce que baisser les yeux, c'est avoir peur, c'est avoir honte, et Ren n'est pas encore prêt à admettre ça. Les yeux de Nichrome brillent de rage et son visage est crispé de fureur, ses ongles serrent et griffent ses bras.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, répète-t-il encore entre ses dents, c'est toi que je veux.

Ren referme les yeux. Les lèvres de Nichrome pressent contre les siennes, brutales, rageuses, ses mains serrent encore plus et Ren ne peut pas bouger tandis que Nichrome le pousse contre la barrière et l'embrasse, l'embrasse.

Ses ongles le griffent jusqu'au sang et Ren ouvre la bouche pour crier, et la langue de Nichrome se force un passage.

Une de ses mains lâche son bras, essaie maladroitement de défaire les noeuds de sa chemise — Nichrome lâche sa bouche le temps de grogner de frustration et finit par les arracher. La chemise s'ouvre et la main de Nichrome court sur sa peau avec avidité, glisse sur sa poitrine musclée et descend, descend descend descend plus bas toujours plus bas — les lèvres de Nichrome lâchent enfin les siennes et il inspire une profonde bouffée d'air. Ren sent son souffle irrégulier sur son visage et rouvre les yeux.

Nichrome le regarde en face, le transperce du regard, et il y a du sang, son sang, sur la main qui attrape le menton de Ren pour lui faire relever la tête.

— Je m'en fous, répète Nichrome à voix basse.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je répète, Ren : OOC total. M'en fous XP Ai réussi mon NichromexRen, ENFIN :D

Ah, et au passage, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir mais je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse d'un anime du nom de Sukisyo (ou "Sukinamono wa suki dakara shôganai", mais je pense que "Sukishô" est plus connu XD). Mais y a aucune fic en français, et pas beaucoup en anglais. Snif.

(Seddy, je sais que tu connais, c'est sur ton blog que j'ai vu les images XP)

Sinoon... reviews pliz ? (dit celle qui ne donnera plus signe de vie pendant des mois...)


	21. Mensonges

/_regard fuyant/_ Non, je ne pense toujours pas que je vais me remettre sérieusement à Shaman King, je poste juste ça _e_n hommage au tome 32 sorti ce mois-ci, clôturant la série de manière plutôt décevante... Enfin, je le savais déjà mais c'était vraiment bâclé. Ça partait déjà n'importe comment depuis quelques tomes, mais en plus il a pas eu le temps de finir convenablement...

Enfin. C'est pas si grave, j'aime toujours Hao comme pas poss' et je suis assez satisfaite de cette fin. J'aurais juste voulu voir comment ça se passait exactement, j'aurais pas craché sur un seul pitit chapitre en plus.

Et je renoue avec mon premier couple favori que j'ai pas mal délaissé depuis... quoi, presque un an maintenant ?

**Warnings :** Un peu zarb parce que ça fait longtemps, donc, et un tout petit peu de vulgarité.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime jet'aimejet'aimejet'aime_**

— Arrête.

**_je veux te sauver je vais te sauver laisse-moi te sauver s'il te plaît s'il te plaît_**

— Arrête ça, j'ai dit.

Et l'idiot a le culot de te sourire largement et demander :

— Quoi ?

**_s'il te plaît_**

Un regard noir, hautain, des yeux plissés et sombres et dans lesquelles les flammes commencent déjà à s'agiter.

— Arrête de penser des mensonges, ça me donne mal à la tête.

Il hausse les sourcils en prenant une gorgée de café — il avait oublié que c'était si amer, apparemment, et il manque recracher mais avale avec bravoure et une horrible grimace.

Puis il relève la tête, toujours souriant.

_**je t'aime**_

— Je déteste mentir, te confie-t-il comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà, comme si tu ne savais pas déjà tout de lui. Dernièrement j'ai été obligé de dire des mensonges de temps en temps, mais je refuse d'en _penser_.

**_je t'aime_**

— Menteur, lâches-tu simplement.

Il soupire et laisse tomber son visage contre la table comme si c'était la fin du monde.

— Non.

Il sursaute et relève la tête quand tu reposes brutalement ta tasse. La table tremble et quelques gouttes font des taches brun foncé sur la nappe blanche.

**_aah, le café_**

Tu te penches en avant, vers lui, mains à plat sur la table pour te soutenir, et quand il se redresse son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du tien.

— Rien à foutre du café, grinces-tu entre tes dents.

Il sourit encore.

**_je t'aime_**

Tu fermes les yeux.

**_je t'aime_**

— Arrête, je sais bien que tu mens.

— Non, je te jure —

— C'est complètement stupide et impossible.

Tu entends un début de rire amer et retenu dans sa voix quand il répond :

— Je _suis_ stupide et impossible.

**_je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_**

— Menteur, triple menteur.

— Même pas, murmure-t-il.

Tu rouvres les yeux et sais aussitôt que c'était une mauvaise idée, parce que les siens — pareils, pareils — t'agrippent et t'attrapent et te hurlent au visage.

**_je t'aime bordel crois-moi s'il te plaît_**

— ... Idiot.

Il sourit toujours et t'attire par le col de ta chemise.

— Eh, attention !

Mais l'état de ta chemise n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper — _**de toutes façons tu la mets jamais, d'abord** _— et il t'embrasse, et finalement tu t'en fous un peu qu'il te mente même en pensée.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude pour Shaman King... On voit que ça fait longtemps n.nU Comme c'est donc pas très clair, c'était Hao et Yoh quand ils vont boire un café ensemble, dans le tome 29 ou 30.

(Soit dit en passant, j'avais au départ l'intention de faire quelque chose sur la fin de la série. Puis je me suis rappelé cette scène, et malgré mon incapacité à retrouver les tomes 29 ET 30 et donc à relire dite scène, j'ai écrit ça quand même, parce que merde, la fin de Shaman King mérite bien un drabble.)

_/re-regard fuyant/_ Et maintenant je retourne me réfugier dans mes autres fandoms avant qu'on recommence à me demander plein de drabbles et me promettre plein de morts atroces.

(gros bisous à tous quand même :D)

(et vive la princesse Hao ! XD)


End file.
